Love Will Prevail
by Jiyuu no Megami
Summary: After the battle with Chaos, Serena tells Darien all about Seiya. Darien overreacts and breaks up with her. Serena tries to win him back, but some obstacles stand in her way. Will she succeed?
1. Bring Me To Life

**AN: **Hey! This is a story that I wrote for one of my very good friends. I wrote this a long time ago. I wrote this after my friend read my first story, "Dark Surprises". She thought it was too sad, so I wrote this for her. I'm sorry, but every chapter is a song-fic. Hope you like it!  


* * *

**Title:** Love Will Prevail

CHAPTER ONE

=====  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors   
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb   
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home   
=====

Serena was walking home from detention until she bumped into someone. "Oww, what the fu..." she stopped as she saw herself drowning in the same blue eyes that she loves. _'Darien...'_

"Watch where your going Serena. You could've hurt someone." And he left, just like that without saying goodbye. Serena's eyes filled with unshed tears. She longed to be with him, to kiss him, to have him hold her in his arms. She missed everything about him. His voice, his breath, his touch, his kisses, his warmth towards her. He seems so distant and cold around her now, and she can't do anything about it. She walked home in defeat. When she walked into her room, she fell on her bed, crying.

=====  
(Wake me up)   
Wake me up inside   
(I can't wake up)   
Wake me up inside   
(Save me)   
Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)   
Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up)   
Before I come undone   
(Save me)   
Save me from the nothing I've become   
=====

She just wanted to wake up from the nightmare she's in. Ever since Darien found out about Seiya's feelings towards her, he's been assuming that she felt the same way. She tried so many times to tell him it wasn't true, but he just wouldn't listen. He pushed her away without an explanation. When she found out that he started dating again, it broke her heart. She started thinking that they will never get back together, and that thought started tearing at her soul, but she had to accept it. She went to take a walk in the park. _'Oh Darien. I can't believe that you accused me of even thinking of cheating on you! I love you too much to even hurt you. I just want to be with you. I would do anything for you. I'd even... what the hell is that!?'_

=====  
Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me   
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life   
=====

There was a flash of light. It was so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When the light was gone, she said "what the fuck was that?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I never heard such foul language out of your mouth before Odango. What's the special occasion?" She stood, shocked until she turned around.

=====  
(Wake me up)   
Wake me up inside   
(I can't wake up)   
Wake me up inside   
(Save me)   
Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)   
Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up)   
Before I come undone   
(Save me)   
Save me from the nothing I've become   
=====

.::Serena's Point of View::.

I was so shocked when someone spoke. I thought that I was along in the park. I know that voice. I turned around and what I saw made me so happy that I thought I'd faint from all the excitement. There stood Seiya Kou, standing tall and proud with that goofy grin on. He was wearing the same old red suit. "Seiya? Is that you?"

"In the flesh Odango! You know, in all the time that I've known you, I've never heard you curse before. It's really shocking to hear it now." I snapped out of my stupor and ran to hug him. I really missed him. He's my good friend. I needed one at this time. I was about to tell him what happened so far until I heard the voice I dreaded to hear at this time.

"Serena? Seiya? What's going on here?"

=====  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)   
Bring me to life   
Frozen inside without your touch   
Without your love darling   
Only you are the light among the dark   
=====

.::Darien's Point of View::.

I was walking through the park, trying to clear my head. I still couldn't get Serena out of my head. I know that it wasn't fair of me to break things off with her without an explanation, but I just go mad that she went out on a date with him while I was supposed to be in America. It just got me thinking about what she might have done while I was away for vacations. I was heading for the rose garden when I saw a flash. Thinking it was trouble, I ran towards it. I regret doing that for when I reached to the place of the flash, there stood Seiya and Serena in an intimate hug. "Serena? Seiya? What's going on here" I saw her turn and pale at the sight of me. "So it's true Serena, isn't it?" I still couldn't believe that this was happening.

=====  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me   
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems   
Got to open my eyes to everything   
Without a thought without a voice without a soul   
Don't let me die here   
There must be something more   
Bring me to life   
=====

.::Author's Point of View::.

"No Darien! This isn't what it looks like, honest! He just appeared and I was greeting him! He's only my good friend!" Serena desperately said, trying to keep the possibility of them getting back together.

"You don't have to keep lying to me Serena. You can stay with him since we're not together. Now you can see him without doing it behind my back" and with that, he stormed off. Serena dropped to her knees crying, but not those childish, whiny cries. No, they were the true cries of a broken heart.

=====  
(Wake me up)   
Wake me up inside   
(I can't wake up)   
Wake me up inside   
(Save me)   
Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)   
Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up)   
Before I come undone   
(Save me)   
Save me from the nothing I've become   
=====

Seiya knelt down and tried to offer her comfort. He didn't understand what Darien meant by his statement. But then he put two and two together and he couldn't believe at what Darien was thinking! Yea, he loved Odango, but he would never see her behind Darien's back! And Odango would never cheat on him. She's too pure. But Seiya will make Darien pay for making his Odango cry, even if it's the last thing he does  
  
=====  
(Bring me to life)   
I've been living a lie, ther's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)   
=====

* * *

So, what'da think? Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!

}-{Jiyuu no Megami


	2. Away From Me

I'M BACK!!! Did anybody miss me? _.:: everyone shakes their head 'no' ::.  
_Oh you know you love me! _.:: Somebody yells out "Oh you wish!" ::.  
_Fine. I don't care about you! j/k. Anyways, last chapter I warned you that every chapter is going to be a songfic. I might change that. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Oh, in the last chapter it said that Seiya was going to get back at Darien, but I don't know what to make him do. Please send some suggestions. The couplings are between Serena/Darien and Serena/Seiya. Please help! Enjoy this chapter!!!!

Oh, and the lyrics are in bold. The stupid quickedit thing doesn't let me separate it with dashes. Damn I hate this thing.

* * *

**Title:** Love will Prevail  
**Chapter Two:** Away From Me 

**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh God I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have acheived in**

In another place, a figure hidden in the shadows smirked at the screen as she watched how much pain Serena was in. _'That'll teach that slut that nobody steals my man without being punished.'_ Her eyes harden as she saw a guy hugging her and trying to comfort her. _'Look at that little bitch. Once someone stops liking her, she goes after another one, not caring who she hurts or who would die for her.'  
_  
As the view shifted to Darien, her eyes soften. _'Oh Endymion. Look at us. We used to be the perfect couple and deeply in love. What happened?'_ Tears started coming to her eyes. _'I'll tell you what happened, that little bitch comes into the picture and puts you into a spell, making you think that you love her. Well, it's not going to work this time. That Moon Princess has been having her fun for too long, and I won't let her take you away from me again. I will fight for you and I will die for you. We will be together once more, just like in the past.'_ She put her head in her arms and starts crying for their would-have been future.

**I've woken now, to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm wanting to, be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me**

She keeps crying, unaware of a person entering the room.  
  
"It's a pity, really," She turns around and sees a guy with whitish-blue hair gazing sadly at her. The guy walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "They say that they found their soul mates when in fact they're living a lie so they believe that their real soul mates are accually enemies".She pulls away and wipes off all of her tears.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she snaps out.  
  
"I am Prince Diamond, at your service. What I mean is that you and Endymion were together in the past, correct?" At the sight of her nodding, he continues, "Well, it just proves that you and him are meant to be, just like me and Serenity." She understood. She then looked up at him.  
Lost through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I looked into myself  
But my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this I don't know what I've become  
"Well, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I want to join you. I want to get Serenity away from Endymion. He doesn't deserve her," She glared at him.  
  
"Are you saying that my Endymion isn't worth anything?!" she yelled.  
  
"No, what I was saying was that he doesn't deserve her, because he has you. You're very beautiful and powerful, so he doesn't need Serenity." She grinned.  
  
"That's better. So, what should we do, and most importantly, what's going to happen after we get them back?" Diamond smiled evilly and opened a screen. "Just look into it and see your future with Endymion." _(AN: Corny, I know. But work with me ppls!)_ She looked in. It was all static until it started clearing up. 

**I've woken now, to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm wanting to, be lost in you  
Away from me**

.:: IN THE SCREEN ::.  
  
_They were looking at a marvelous kindom somewhere in Crystal Tokyo. As the scene changed to being inside the castle, they saw a little girl with black wavy hair that stops at her mid back and ocean blue eyes running down a hallway. She stopped in front of big doors. She pushed it open and ran inside. "Mommy, Mommy! Look at what I got for you!" She ran up the the thrones and stopped in front of a beautiful young women, who looked like she was the Queen of the kingdom. She had long black wavy hair that ended at the floor and light blue, almost white eyes. She had three crescent moons on her forehead. She stood up and knelt in front of the little girl.  
  
"What did you find honey?" she asked the little girl. The little girl showed her a crown made of red and black roses.  
  
"Well, I didn't find it, I made it just for you! It'll show everyone that you're the most prettyist one in the land and that you're my mommy! See, the black flowers are for my hair and the red are for love, and it's daddy's favorite flower!" The Queen bowed and the little girl put the crown on her head. The queen looked up and kissed the little girl's cheek.  
  
"That's a very thoughtful thing you did, but even if you didn't make the crown, everyone would already know that Nehelenia is the most beautiful in the land." replied a man with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes, which was covered by a white mask. He looks like he's the king.  
  
"That's right daddy! No one is prettier than my mommy!" The King picked up the little girl and carried her out with Queen Nehelenia's head on his shoulder.  
  
"That's right, but now it's time for your lessons and then after that, we will go to the park and show off you mom!" Queen Nehelenia chuckles.  
  
"And while you show me off, I'll show off my family Endy, cause I have the perfect husband and the perfect little girl!" The little girl heads towards the hallway, skipping while her parents are walking, holding hands.  
_

**Lost in a dying world  
I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live in**

.:: BACK TO THE DUO ::.  
  
As the screen turns to static, Diamond looked to Nehelenia only to see her in tears. "Why are you crying? Isn't it what you wanted?" Nehelenia looked at him.  
  
"Of course it is. It's been my dream to form a family with Endy. I can't wait to spend my life with him. Wait, what about you? What would happen if you got Serenity?" asked Nehelenia. Diamond smiled. Not an evil smile, but a genuine smile.  
  
"Let's see." They stared at the screen until the static cleared up. _(AN: it feels like I got this from the Teletubbies)_

**I've woken now, to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm wanting to, be lost in you**

.:: IN THE SCREEN ::.  
  
_They were looking at a crystal kingdom somewhere on the moon. As the scene changed to a garden, they saw a little girl with lavender hair and purplish blue eyes smelling the moon flowers. They saw someone put a hand on the little girl's shoulder and she looked up. She saw a beautiful woman with golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes with a crown and a man with white hair tinted blue and purple eyes. "Rini, what are you doing out here? I thought that you were playing with your friends?" gently asked the Queen.  
  
"I was, but they had to go home and help their parents and go train. Mom, how come I can't train to be a scout, like my friends?" asked Rini.  
  
"Because you're a princess. You can't risk your life like that. They are supposed to protect you." replied the King.  
  
"But they're princesses too! They're the princesses of their own planets and they have to risk their lives to protect me! That's not right! If they're going to protect me, then I'm going to have to protect them too." exclaimed Rini.  
  
"But you're the ultimate princess! You represent leadership and peace. If you were gone, then you can't take the crown when your mother has to pass it on and everything would be in chaos." replied the King.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm protecting them too, no matter what. And that's that!" annouced Rini.  
  
"You're so stubborn, just like your mother." sighed the King.  
  
"Diamond, maybe this would be good for Rini." said the Queen.  
  
"But Serenity, it's dangerous and just imagine what would happen if she was gone? You can't rule forever. That's what the scouts are here for, to protect her!" exclaimed King Diamond.  
  
"But the scouts can't protect her forever. She has to know some self defense so she can protect herself if she's alone and the scouts aren't around." explained Queen Serenity. King Diamond just shook his head no. Queen Serenity and Princess Rini both looked at each other and at the same time, gave him a puppy dog face and said, "Please!!" King Diamond looked horrified.  
  
"Oh no, not the puppy dog face, and both of them too. Uhh, can't. Say. No. Alright! Rini, you'll start your training tomorrow. But you have to work hard in order to reach up to your friends' levels." Rini's eyes lit up as she tackled her dad to the ground.  
  
"Oh thank you dad! I promise that I'll work hard and I'll make you and mom proud." promised Rini.  
  
"Oh Rini, you don't have to do that. We're already proud of you." replied Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yea, but don't overwork yourself, even though that's not possible. You have more energy than your mother had when she was younger." joked Diamond. Queen Serenity just stuck out her tongue, emitting a laugh from Rini and King Diamond.  
  
"Rini, ignore your father and come inside. It's time for dinner, and I hear that ice cream is for dessert!" sang Queen Serenity.  
  
"Then what are we doing out here? Let's go!" exclaimed a hyper Rini. The king and queen just laughed as Rini pulled them towards the castle.  
_****

**I've woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in the shadows of my own  
I'm wanting to be lost in you  
Away from me**

.:: BACK TO THE DUO ::.  
  
As the screen got static, Diamond was overjoyed at the future he saw with his beloved Serenity. Nehelenia was a little ticked about how mature Rini was, but then realized that Rini was older, so her future daughter would be more mature than Rini when she's her age. She was happy at the fact that Serenity was far away from her and Endymion, so she wouldn't be able to ruin her happiness. "So Diamond, what's the plan?" asked Nehelenia.  
  
"Just wait and see." Replied a smirking Diamond. _'You will be mine Serenity. Soon.'_

* * *

Wow! I accually finished! I'm so proud of myself! So there's someone else going after Serena. Hmm, I wonder how this will turn out! Anyways, if there's someone kind and giving out there, can you please send me suggestions? Please and Thank you! 

-=- Jiyuu no Megami


	3. My Immortal

**AN:** OMG! Here it is! Finally! The 3rd chapter! so happy! -:-doez a lil happy dance-:- lolz. it's been a while. i almost stopped writing altogether! but a day of being ultimately bored n locked in ur room will persuade u. lolz. Well, here it is! n i'm gonna work on **A Change in Destiny** b/c i'm not satisfied with the story. i'm already rewriting the 1st n 2nd ch. but now i gotta rewrite the other chapters. I have no ideas for **Abusive Love**, if anyone wants to give me ideas or suggestions, I'm open.

ok, enough wit my ranting, on with the story! -

-:- Jiyuu no Megami -:-

oh, p.s. **I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.** If i did, i would make them continue with the series. ok, i'm done now.

* * *

**Title:** Love will Prevail  
**Chapter Three:** My Immortal 

-:-  
_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fear  
_-:-

The next morning, Serena walked to school early because she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were full of Darien. She remembered everything that happened last night, but she will never forget the emotions in his eyes. At first, it showed love, sadness, and betrayal, but seconds later, it showed nothing. They were just emotionless pools of ocean blue, and it scared her. When she entered her classroom five minutes early, she shocked Ms. Haruna so much that she fainted in the classroom. Serena just looked at her sadly, walked to her seat and slowly sat down.

-:-  
_And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
_-:-

After Ms. Haruna woke up and recovered from the shock of seeing Serena early, she started the class. She wrote a question on the board: 45x - (**AN: **dat underlined dash is supposed 2 b my bootlegged equalsign...)x+35+9

"Can anyone solve this problem?" Melvin's hand went up. She looked past them and looked at Serena. She had her head on her hand and she seemed to be staring off into space. "Miss Tsukino," Serena looked at her. "Can you please solve the problem?" Serena walked up to the board and stared at it.

-:-  
_Because your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone  
_-:-

Ms Haruna smirked; thinking that Serena didn't know how to solve the problem. She got the shock of her life when Serena solved the problem with ease.

**(AN**: sorry, da quick edit thingamabobber wont let me add a equal sign, n i just dont feel lyke doing my bootlegged one all over again... no equal solving 2daii... ) : ... )

Serena put down the chalk and walked to her seat. Everyone stared, amazed at her. She didn't care. She didn't solve it in her head by herself. She remembered that question from when Darien started helping her with homework. When she saw that question, she almost cried. It reminded her of Darien. Everything reminded her of him. She just can't get him out of her head. Ms. Haruna and everyone else left her alone the whole period.

-:-  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_-:-

Serena was walking home with Molly shooting out questions. "Serena, what happened? First, you walk in early for class and nearly gave Ms. Haruna a heart attack, you solved that question all by yourself, which not even me expected, then you were quiet the whole class! Did anything bad happen to you?" Asked Molly.

"No, nothing happened. Why, does something have to happen for me to actually answer a question correctly?"

"No, it's just that afterwards, you didn't even act like your bubbly self. You were just quiet and sad. It was affecting everyone. Did anything happen between you and Darien?" Serena froze.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, the only thing that I can think of that could make you this down is if something happened between you and Darien. Come on Serena, I know something happened. I can tell if you're lying, don't hide this from me." All of a sudden, Serena spun around turned to face Molly and she gasped at the sadness swimming around in Serena's eyes.

"Look Moll, I just need some time alone right now. If it were anything really important and serious, I would tell you, but for now, I just want to be alone." Molly shook herself out of her stupor.

"Ok Serena, but remember that I'm here if you need anyone to talk to. You can talk to me about anything." Replied Molly. Serena just nodded and walked away. Molly just kept staring at her.

'_Oh, Serena. I hope it has nothing to do with you and Darien. You guys love each other very much, and your love is pure. It's perfect, like it was meant to be.' _

xXxXxXx

Serena just let her feet take her anywhere. She didn't care where she went as long as it was somewhere she could think and cry. When her feet stopped, she raised her head and found herself standing in front of Darien's apartment building. Tears started gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall as she started running to her house. It was too much for her. She just wanted Darien to hold her close, to whisper in her ear, to kiss her gently. She misses everything about him, and he's all she wants. She wants him back. Back to ease the pain in her heart that he seemed to have caused her just a few seconds ago.

-:-  
_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
__When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
__I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me  
_-:-

Shaking hands held a framed picture of Serena and Darien holding each other. A flash of him remembering them kissing made his grip tighten. A teardrop fell on the glass and slid on the smooth surface. He put his finger to his wet cheek in shock, and then he threw the picture across the room. He buried his face in his hands, tears slipping through the gaps in between his fingers.

'_Why doesn't she look at me like that?' _he thought. _'Why doesn't she see how much I need her right now? Why him? He left her to go to America! I was here for her! I listened to her when she had a problem! I protected her! That day Sailor Iron Mouse attacked her on the roof, and she broke down and cried, I was there for her! I gave her my heart that day. I asked her the one question that has been plaguing my mind for a long time.'_ He lifted his head, his ponytail messy and undone, his blue eyes sad and desperate.

"Am I not good enough Serena?" He whispered hoarsely. "Am I not good enough? I was there for you. During that fight with Galaxia, I was there when u felt like giving up. When you finally saw Darien come back to life, I saw you cling to him like he was life itself. I gave you my heart and you still have it." He stood up, determination shining in his eyes. "I will win you over. I'll show you that I'm better than Darien, or my name isn't Seiya Kou."

-:-  
_You used to captivate me  
__By your resonating light  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
_-:-

-:- Darien's POV -:-

Darien was sitting in his room all alone, and he hated it. He was always alone, ever since he was a little boy, but Serena got rid of the loneliness. Her sparkling eyes, her contagious laughter, her addicting kisses. He loved every little think about her. He loved her every flaw and to him, her flaws made her perfect. So what if she wasn't as smart as Amy. They could always have those study sessions which gave him more time to be with her. Who cares if she can't cook as good as Lita? They try together, and they have a lot of fun trying. He's not even going to say that she's not as pretty or mysterious as Mina and Raye, because to him, she's more beautiful than any goddess out there. She's not like the other girls he met. She's real and true to herself, and nothing can change that.

She was his light, and now she was gone. He truly thought that she was innocent, but maybe she really wasn't. As he looked around the room, he sees lots of pictures of him and Serena, both smiling and happy. The more he looks at them, the more he gets depressed. His heart aches, and it doesn't feel like it can love anymore.

_'Oh Serena, how could you do this to me?' _

-:-  
_Your face it haunts  
__My once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away  
__All of the sanity in me  
_-:-

-:- Serena's POV -:-

_Serena found herself in a room full of all sorts of candy and sweets. Her eyes light up as she glomps the giant cake full of vanilla frosting. The giant chocolate cake walks forward as the vanilla cake hugs her back. All of a sudden, the vanilla cake morphs into Seiya. She tried to let go of him, but she was stuck. Before she could ask Seiya what was going on, the chocolate cake turned into Darien and he asked her why did she deceive him. She finally lets go of Seiya and tried to run to Darien, but her legs couldn't move. She looked at him, and saw those same emotionless eyes that scared her so much. _

"_Why Serena, why?" _

"_Darien!" _

-:-  
_This wound won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_-:-

xXxXxXx

Serena woke up gasping and sweating. She sat up as the dream kept replaying itself. Those eyes. She hated those eyes. But his voice… it was full of hurt and betrayal, and it was all directed to her. She closed her eyes as she felt tears wanting to fall. Her parents suspected something, but they don't know anything about this. Serena decided that this would be the first thing that she'll hide from her family.

-:-  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me  
_-:-

'_Sammy would probably make fun of me, saying that I chased him away with my eating habits. Daddy would agree to the break-up whole-heartedly but get angry when he found out that Darien broke up with me. Mom would probably sympathize, but then she'd think that I'd get over it. They wouldn't understand how I felt. They'd just think that I can't handle rejection and Sammy would think that I was a crybaby. I'm tired of everyone thinking that about me. I don't want everyone to think of me as weak. I can be strong and serious when I had to, and I always see the bright side of things. Well, where's the bright side now?'_ She sighs as she falls back on her bed. She finally lets the tears drop as she hears Darien's voice in her head.

She closes her eyes and sees him as Tuxedo Mask.

Then as the Moonlight Knight.

Then as Prince Endymion.

Then as Neo-King Endymion.

And then as Darien. Plain, loyal, almost perfect Darien. He was the god's creation, perfect midnight black hair, perfect body, perfect face, intelligent, caring, deep ocean blue eyes, strong, agile, loyal, and so many other things. But then again, the gods also gave him some flaws. No one can be perfect. When she first met him, he was cold, mean, taunting, and serious. And he had a bad fashion sense. She giggled when she remembered the time she tried to get him to leave his ugly green jacket. There was a small smile on her face as she remembered the good times.

'_Oh, why did he have to go?' _

-:-  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along  
_-:-

He was the only one to make her included, special._ 'Well, that's a lie since Seiya made me feel the same way. Ever since our little "date", I don't know what I feel. Actually, ever since the starlights came, I've been feeling alone. Darien was going to America, I could've handled that because I had my friends, but they were all too hung up on the Three Lights to pay that much attention to me. Have I always been so selfish?'_

_-:-  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me  
_-:-

At one time, Serena thought she could've gone with Seiya, but she had too much with Darien to just leave him for a starlight. Seiya made her feel special, yea, but Darien made her feel loved. He made her feel like nothing could ever replace her. She was one in a million, and Darien made sure to always remind her.

'_I love you Darien. I always have, I always will.'_

* * *

**AN: **comments would be appriciated! lol. hope u enjoyed! 


End file.
